ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
King (Tekken)
For a different character with the same name, go to King. King is a playable character from Tekken series. Even though there have been two characters who have taken the name, each is simply called King in their respective games, though a numerical value is sometimes given to them to separate them as different characters, similar to Armor King. Both King I and King II are luchadores from Mexico and support orphans across the world. In the games, they are never seen without their jaguar masks. King (albeit technically as two separate characters) has appeared in all main Tekken games, making him one of the most recognizable characters in the series. Biography The Legacy of King *''Tekken (1994-2011)'' *''Tekken 2 (1995-1996)'' *''Tekken 3 (1997-2011)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament (1999-2011)'' *''Tekken Card Challenge (1999)'' *''Tekken 4 (2001-2002)'' *''Tekken Advance (2001-2002)'' *''Tekken 5 (2004-2005)'' **''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (2005-2007)'' *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)'' *''Tekken 3D Prime Edition (2012)'' *''Tekken Revolution (2013)'' Sprites Trivia *King does not speak, but instead growls like a jaguar. These growls are however translated into speech via subtitles, and the people he interacts with seem to clearly understand what he says. *King was inspired by the legendary Japanese pro wrestler Satoru Sayama (known as Tiger Mask) and a Mexican wrestler named Fray Tormenta, a Catholic priest who became a masked wrestler in order to support an orphanage. *Not surprisingly, King also shares moves with other fighting game wrestlers, such as the Giant Swing also used by Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) and Bass Armstrong (Dead or Alive). Also, his Tekken 5 incarnation has a version of the Spinning Pile Driver (often abbreviated as SPD), the trademark command throw of Zangief's (Street Fighter). *One of King's victory poses shows him side-stepping in a manner displayed by Rey Mysterio. King is also seen in the opening FMV performing a 619 after being thrown across the wrestling ring by Marduk, in order to prevent a collision to the outside of the ring. The 619 is Mysterio's trademark move. **Furthermore, both King and Rey Mysterio are masked Mexican wrestlers, who carry on the tradition from their predecessors, also named King and Rey Mysterio respectively. For a further similarity, "Rey Mysterio" means "The King of Mystery" in Spanish. Also, the 619 was known throughout Japan as "Tiger Faint Kick", made famous by Tiger Mask II (Mitsuharu Misawa). *There is a difference in skin color between King I and King II. *King I was 32 near the time of his death; King II is 31 as of Tekken 6. *According to Alisa's journal in the Scenario Campaign, King is not easily classified as human. *King is the only character who has a known religion, other than Miguel. *King II's Tekken 3 theme can be heard on Sebastian's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending when he changes the radio the first time to the second channel. *King II's customization items in Tekken 5 and Tekken 6 allowed part of his face to be shown, which was just his mouth. King, despite having his jaguar mask removed, and having his mouth shown, interestingly though, he still makes jaguar sounds, rather than human sounds. *When performing the "Reverse Special Stretch Bomb", which follows up from the move "Reverse DDT" on King's "Mexican Magma Drive 2" combo, instead of doing "Backdrop", the player can instead start the "Reverse Special Stretch Bomb" combo by replacing "Backdrop" with "Cannonball Buster", then continuing the combo. *Some of King II's chain throws, such as "Rolling Death Cradle", "Muscle Buster" (endings to "Reverse Arm Slam" or "Reverse Special Stertch Bomb"), and "Screwdriver" are very complicated to input, due to the fact they require the player to push several throw buttons, or push 3 or 4 buttons at the same time. This can be made much easier by changing the controls on Controller Setup. Gallery Renders Tekken_tag_tournament_2_conceptart_uoPkt.png|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tekken Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Mexico Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Wrestling Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Soul Series Category:Tekken 1 Characters Category:Heavyweight Characters Category:Cruiserweight Characters Category:Tekken 2 Characters Category:Tekken 3 Characters Category:Tekken Revolution Characters Category:Tekken 3D: Prime Edition Characters Category:Tekken 4 Characters Category:Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Characters Category:Tekken 5 Characters Category:Tekken 6 Characters Category:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Characters Category:Tekken Tag Tournament Characters Category:Tekken 7 Characters